1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a closure that is particularly designed to be used in metal containers containing drinks, generally called "cans" or "tins", the structural chacteristics thereof being aimed at achieving the highest hygienic standards upon opening the container, in addition to providing the relevant closure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various systems exist within the field of canned drink closures to provide a can with a closure.
One such system involves making a continous notch along the perimeter of one of the can surfaces, at the same time attaching a ring to one of the ends thereof, whereupon the notched surface can be removed by pulling slightly to provide a wide outlet be provided for the liquid, which can even be drunk straight out of the can, by closing the mouth upon the opening provided. This system clearly has two drawbacks, to wit: the surface and ring provided for closure purposes are detached and these cutting objects are therefore to be found in the most inconvenient places; and secondly, in clear token of how little hygienic the use of the closure is upon opening, after handling and/or storage the surface that is to be removed from the container in order for the liquid therein contained to be able to exit, and the surface close to the portion removed, is in most cases soiled upon being used with substances that are harmful to health, and with micro-organisms that could well cause diseases to be passed on.
Another known system involves providing a notch, never actually making up a closed perimeter, upon one of the can surfaces, likewise providing some form of connecting at one of its ends, thereby for a slight effort to allow the notched surface to be pushed into the container, and for providing wide outlet for the liquid, that can even be drunk straight from the can by closing the mouth upon the opening provided. An aspect of this system is a clear token of how little hygienic the use of the seal is upon opening, for after handling and/or storage the surface that is to be pushed into container in order for the liquid therein contained to be able to exit, and the surface close to this portion, is in most cases soiled upon being used with substances that are harmful to health, and with microorganisms that could well cause diseases to be passed on.
In an attemp at solving this problem, European Patent EP-0 385 954 is known where the notched surface is covered with an adhesive sheet which runs right up to the areas that surround the upper base of the can, leaving its manually operated ring free, and that is detached upon pulling from the ring, together with the portion of a torn plate attached to the latter.
In this European Patent the problem posed by the detachment of the tearable surface and the pulling ring remains, because these elements can be disposed of independently from the can as such, and in addition the solution of the second aspect is only partial, above all when the contents are consumed directly from the inside of the container and also when pouring into a cup or other receptacle is not effected in a single operation, because in such event liquid waste remains upon the upper can base and reaches all of its surface, hence being contaminated with germs or dirt that the same may have upon the unprotected area of such base, returning towards the pouring area when the can is tilted.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,397,403 seems to provide the opposite solution, viz. the problem of not rendering the notched surface independent upon opening the can is solved, and yet no solution, albeit partially, is provided for the contamination problem of the contents of the can when the latter is opened.